ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Auto Antics
Production Notes Length: One Reel Producer: Jack Chertok Director: Edward Cahn Photography: Harold Marzorati Editor: Roy Brickner Titles: None Writer: Hal Law and Robert A. McGowan Released: July 22, 1939 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Carl Switzer * Darla Jean Hood * Eugene Lee * George McFarland * Leonard Landy * Mickey Gubitosi * Sidney Kibrick * Tommy Bond * William Thomas Jr. Supporting Cast * Baldwin Cooke - Luke * James H. McNamara - Mayor * Joe Levine * Joe Whitehead - The Dogcatcher The Short Plot: Spanky and Alfalfa have rigged their go-cart with rockets so that they are sure to win the kidmobile race. Butch and The Woim notice this and fetch the dogcatcher to catch the gang's dog, Whiskers, who had caught the troublemakers spying. They'll need five dollars to buy a license and rescue the dog from the pound. Meanwhile, Butch and the Woim have reversed the rockets to carry Spanky and Alfalfa's go-cart backwards, leaving them to win the race themselves. Desperate to win the race for the money to free their dog, the gang goes on with their plans, little suspecting their go-cart has been sabotaged. During the race, which runs down a long hill, Butch and The Woim use dirty tactics to run almost everyone else out of the race, leaving Spanky and Alfalfa as their lone competition. Buckwheat and Porky's car falls apart on its own, with Porky rolling downhill a long way in the cylindrical part of a garbage can. When the race nears the end, Alfalfa sets off their rockets, but since they have been reversed the car starts going backwards. Alfalfa climbs onto the hood so he can steer while Spanky manages to get their go-cart turned around in reverse. Soon they are close behind Butch once more. He tries to run them off the road, but misses and runs off the road himself, dumping him and Woim into a pond. Spanky and Alfalfa win the race, racing next to the pound to rescue Whiskers! Quotes: None Notes/Trivia: * The go-cart race was later used in the plot of The Little Rascals movie. * The gag of drivers being blinded by flypaper stuck to their faces (as The Woim made amazingly good throws to stick the paper to Spanky and Alfalfa) had happened before to Farina in One Wild Ride. * This is the last short for Eugene Lee as Porky. He'd be replaced by Robert Blake already in the series as Mickey Gubitosi, his real name. * During the race, Porky and Buckwheat's car falls apart, with Porky rolling downhill in the cylindrical part of a garbage can that had been the hood. Despite being left far behind, they cross the finish line on foot only eight seconds after Spanky and Alfalfa do. * There must have been an election in Greenpoint since Party Fever because Waldo's Uncle Frank is no longer mayor. * Darla Jean Hood got sick in the filming of this short. Carl Switzer caused the cast and crew to take thirty-two takes with the idling dogcatcher's truck. Hood inhaled so much of the truck's exhaust that she passed out and had to be taken to the hospital. Sequence * Previous Short: Dog Daze * Next Short: Captain Spanky's Show Boat ---- Category: Talkie Category: 1939 Category: Pet-Related Shorts Category: Rival-Related Shorts Category:Ride-Related Shorts